


Let me feel your pulse

by whasting



Category: BBC Sherlock, Holmies, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Sherlockians - Fandom, john watson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whasting/pseuds/whasting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had a dream about Sherlock, but he really doesn't know why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John and Sherlock were in the living room, John was chilling while Sherlock as always was thinking.

Sherlock was in his mind place and John was using his laptop, browsing the web.

John had a dream about Sherlock last night, he was so embarrassed, he wondered

"is it possible to fall in love with your best friend when you know, you're not gay at all?"

 

And yes, it was possible. Cause John dreamt Sherlock's long fingers doing stuff.

Touching his chest and going down, until-

"John, are you okay?"

Sherlock asked.

"Yes, alright."

"Come here, you always use your laptop, are you addicted to it?"

"Don't be silly Sherlock."

John drank his tea and went for a walk.

 

When John got home, dinner was ready and Sherlock was already eating.

"Oh, finally! I was going to wait for you, but I-"

"I had a dream about you."

"What?"

"I said, I had a dream about us... you"

"Hmm, what kind of dream?"

"I don't understand."

"I said, what kind of dream?"

Sherlock put his hand in his lap.

John saw it and couldn't help, but do the same.

"The kind of dream where you wake up and you need someon-something, well nevermind."

"Hmm, a need of what precisely?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Let's eat."

Sherlock was upset, he needed to know.

He decided to play with John a little bit, cause he knew what kind of dream it was, he knew it 'cause he had the same dream.

 

"So, was your dream funny? Or it was just me insulting you?"

Sherlock asked.

John didn't reply.

"Come on John, I'm not going to eat you... but I won't complain if you want me to eat you."

John looked at Sherlock and saw how dilated his pupils were.

"Sherlock, I said forget it, nothing important happened."

John tried to look at his food, but he saw how Sherlock moved his hand down to his pants.

"But you're breathing heavily" Continued Sherlock.

"What? No, I'm just... just, that movement you just did reminds me of that dream."

Sherlock looked at John and John couldn't help, but do the same.

"Can we please eat now?"

John asked.

 

But he didn't really want to eat, or better, he did want.

Sherlock got it, he always knows what's going on inside John's mind.

 

He went over to John and waited until John looked at him and when he turned his head to ask

"what are you trying to do Sherlock?"

Sherlock kissed him.

Their tongues touched and that was the best thing happened to John.

And Sherlock felt his pulse and he was sure, John loved him.

 

"Look at me John."

John tried to look at Sherlock, but those lips were here, and he couldn't wait.

He kissed him again but Sherlock stopped him.

"Look at me John. Tell me your dream and I'll tell you mine."

"I can't, I'm not sure you-"

"Do you want to feel my pulse?"

 

John smiled, he didn't need to feel his pulse.

Sherlock kissed him again, and when the kiss was over John told him his dream.


	2. There is no need to feel my pulse, Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading the fan fic, i want you to know that i'm not a native speaker and that this is my first fan fiction.  
> Hope you like it :) xx

John started talking when suddenly noticed what Sherlock was doing with his hand.

"So, tell me John. What were we doing?"

Asked Sherlock aroused.

"You touched my chest first, you wanted to massage my shoulders but i felt your hands on my chest."

John's pants were tight.

"Hmm, then?"

"After that you noticed that i was- **NOPE SHERLOCK** , i cannot do that."

Sherlock opened his eyes, but as soon as he opened them he shut them down again.

"Were you aroused as much as i am now? Or even worse?"

"Fuck, I'm going for a walk, i can't-"

John was about to say that when he felt Sherlock's hand around his wrist.

"Stay."

 

Stay. John stopped and looked at Sherlock.

"Say that again."

"Come on John, I don't want to say it again."

"Well, I'm going for a walk then."

Sherlock wanted to say that word again, but he was scared.

He wanted John, every inch of his body.

 

 

He wasn't used to that.

"John what I mean is that you can leave this room and I'll delete this moment, if you want to."

John felt his heart almost breaking.

" **But** "  Sherlock continued"if you want to stay I'll keep doing what I want to do, I'm desperate right now, but I can forge-"

"What do you want to do Sherlock? Explain me."

John didn't even know what he wanted him to do.

"I want to kiss you."

Sherlock blushed.

"And?" John asked.

"And i want to feel your pulse."

"What for?"

John was confused.

"To decide if I have to stop or to continue."

"What if i let you continue?"

"I'm going to kiss your neck, I want everyone to know what we have done and I want to lick your nipples."

John walked toward Sherlock.

"Yeah, please continue."

John pants were about to explode.

"I want to-"

 

"Touch me Sherlock."

Sherlock never thought he would have the possibility to do that.

He hesitated. 

"Sherlock, could you please touch me?"

"First let me feel your pulse at least."

"Sherlock look at me, do I look like I don't want you to touch me?"

"Okay then."

John started unzipping his trousers and Sherlock was surprised.

"That's bigger that I thought."

"You have to see what I'm hiding under these tight pants."

Sherlock was ready but he waited for John.

 

"Touch m-"

Sherlock was already touching him and John moaned.

Sherlock touched the big thing John was hiding under those annoying pants.

He stroke it gently, he could feel John moaning.

"More Sherlock, more."

Sherlock put his lip near that piece of nerves and started licking it.

"Hmm, John can I see what are you hiding under this annoying piece of fabric?"

 

They both laughed.

 

John took off his pants and the look that Sherlock gave to his erected penis.

"Woah, that's huge John." Sherlock said trying to hide his erection.

"What are you hiding?"

John asked even though he already knew.

"Nothing."

Sherlock replied embarrassed.

"Let me see."

"No, it's nothing i swear."

"Sherlock, look at me."

Sherlock did what John asked.

"It's totally okay to get what you got. I mean, it's beautiful. You're beautiful and I want you to know that."

 

John kissed him and Sherlock fell apart.

"It's just that i'm not used to it John."

"You will darling, you will."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you trust me?"

John held his hand.

"I do."


	3. What is going on here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sex time?"  
> "I don't know, maybe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before you start reading it i want you to know that i updated this fanfic because i saw that 5 people actually subscribed to the fanfic? It's crazy! So yeah, that' for you.  
> Also, in the following chapter i'm gonna end it, but i'm writing another one, so don't worry.  
> Sorry again for my english, and have fun! :)

Sherlock was trying to hide his erection.

He could feel the blood going through his penis and couldn't help, but stroke it.

That never happened with his other partners.

Or better, it did happen, just not like that.

 

"John, please tell me about your dream."

"I will darling, but first let me tell you that you're beautiful and it's totally norm-"

"No John, you do not understand, I never felt this way."

"Oh."

_John couldn't breathe any more, did really Sherlock love him like that?_

_Was Sherlock in love with John or it was just John's imagination?_

_He felt like he had to trust him and started telling him about his dream._

 

"Do you want me to tell you about my dream then?"

"Oh love, i do."

_Love, how in the hell, love._

 

"Well, it was night time and you were in your bed. It was raining and I was cold. I needed you more than anything, but-"

"But love?"

John's heart skipped a beat.

"But you were with someone else."

 

Sherlock looked at him amused.

"Oh love, do you really believe I could have someone else?"

Sherlock's arms were around John's body.

 

_Is Sherlock hugging me?_

_What is happening here?_

 

"Keep telling me about the dream John, please."

Sherlock started kissing his neck.

John could feel Sherlock's half hard penis against his shoulder.

 

"You were with Irene and she was hitting on you so badly, but you saw me."

"And?"

Sherlock bit John's neck

"And you told her you wanted her to leave and moved towards me."

"Yes?"

Sherlock was now massaging John's shoulders.

 

John's heart was going too fast, he couldn't handle all this.

But he did.

For Sherlock.

 

"You started touching my chest and took my shirt off."

"Do you want to do this now?"

Asked Sherlock in a very deep voice.

"Oh god, yes."

 

Sherlock took John's hand and guided him to his bedroom.

John wasn't able to see Sherlock's eyes color anymore.

 

_Shit is getting serious here._

 

Sherlock gently guided John to the wall and when John's shoulders were completely against it, he started kissing him.

They both felt each other and groaned.

But Sherlock wanted more,

he wanted to feel his doctor.

 

"Oh God John, you don't even know how much I've been waiting for this."

Sherlock whispered in John's neck.

John almost started crying.

"Oh darling, you don't even know how much I love you."

 

_Did he just say he loves me, oh God._

_What do I do, do I tell him how much i love him back._

_Do i keep this secret? What if he gets tired of me and i get hurt?_

_Better if I don't say anything._

 

"Do you love me?"

John asked while Sherlock was taking John's pants off.

"Yes, love, I do. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Don't worry, Anderson is not going to know."

 

They both laughed.

 

Sherlock took John's pants off and started to stroke him gently, but John wanted more.

He wanted to fuck Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock got on his knees and before John could say anything,

he started to put the head in his mouth.

It was warm and red.

Sherlock loved it.

 

John's hands were inside Sherlock's curly hair and they were asking for more.

John wanted to talk, but his words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Everytime Sherlock was using his tongue,

John could almost see what happiness looked like.

 

But he had other plans, so when he knew he was going to come,

he touched Sherlock's left shoulder and Sherlock looked at him.

He was so hot and innocent at the same time.

Yeah, definitely John was in love with him.

His idiot.

 

"Darling, may I ask you to stop? It's your turn."

"But you're about to come."

"Yes darling, but i want you to enjoy... _to enjoy what? sex? are they really having sex? how come?_... to enjoy us."

"You mean sex?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, love."

Sherlock smiled at him and sighed.


	4. Love always wins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual is always the right way to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since 50 shades of grey is out in every cinema now I wanted to tell people that consensual sex is the secret to have a healthy relationship and i'm sorry if you're disappointed, but i have another fanfic and i'm gonna write hard smut there. I highlighted the essential things for consensual sex, i hope you don't mind.
> 
> Plus i edited all the chapters because they were awful and there were so many mistakes, i'm so embarrassed haha, hope you enjoy this last chapter and i'm sorry (again) if that took too much to be written, life is tough and i have 13948928 things to get done.  
> Love you, Helen xx

Sherlock didn't know why John asked him to stop, he was so close.

Apparently he didn't know much about sex.

_What John was going to do?_

He tried to think and when he finally understood he wanted to hide himself because, _was he ready?_

 

 

"John, may I ask you a question?"

Sherlock was now shaking.

"Yes love."

John kinda knew what was going to happen.

"Are you going penetrate me?"

His voice was shaking and he sounded so scared.

" **If that's what you want**."

 

Sherlock was scared he was going to disappoint John by saying he wasn't ready.

He loved John, it wasn't the right time.

John was now kissing him and he could feel himself hard and all he wanted was John's mouth around his member.

"John" he whispered.

"Yes love?" John's voice was deep.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared you will get mad at me."

John stopped kissing him, he caressed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I would never get mad at you, Sherlock."

"You sure?"

Sherlock was gaining confidence.

"Of course!"

John almost yelled.

"The thing is that I-"

"you're not ready, yet"

John completed his sentence.

 

 

_How did John know?_

"How did you know?"

Sherlock asked surprised.

"I just knew."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not, I love you."

"idiot."

 

Sherlock didn't want to be penetrated yet, but he was hard and he wanted John to touch him.

"What should we do now?"

John asked. Sherlock grabbed John's hand and positioned it in his lap.

"You should work on _this_."

John smiled.

"Are you ready for this then?"

" **One day I will be ready** for other things, but for now I'm more than ready for this, I really need to feel your mouth _there_."

 

 

And before Sherlock could add anything else John unzipped his partner's pants and saw what he was hiding under these pants.

"It's like it was in my dream."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you."

They both laughed until the laugh quickly became a moan.

 

John was very good at it and Sherlock could feel himself full and so was John.

They were both coming and it was amazing.

"John I think I'm-" There was no time, Sherlock came and so did John.

 

"That was bloody amazing!"

John yelled and hugged Sherlock.

"Will you tell me your dream now?"

John playfully punched Sherlock and they both fell causing more laughters.


End file.
